Two Lines
by Acebear2
Summary: how a movie night turned their lives upside down
1. Chapter 1

Two Lines

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting on Tony's couch waiting for him to get out of the bathroom so they could get their movie night started everything was ready from the beers to the popcorn and so was she they picked Bird Box she was just waiting on him to get started. She was just about to ask him if he fell in when he came walking out and over to her. She smiled and hit play then picked up a beer for each of them handing him his as the opening credits started.

They were about 30 Minutes into the movie when things changed she had gotten up to get them another round of beers when she tripped over the coffee table and fell into his lap spilling beer on both of them. She looked at him then herself before telling him how sorry she was. He then told her she had nothing to be sorry for before giving her a light kiss on the lips and saying come on I have something you can change into. He then took the remote and she stood up and he got up as well and took her hand and lead her into his bedroom.

After getting into his bedroom he walked over to his closet and picked out one of his Ohio state shirts he then went over to his dresser and got out two pairs of pyjama pants and walked over to her and handed her the shirt and a pair of pants. She smiled and took them and said thank you. He then kissed her cheek before saying she could get changed in here and he would change in the bathroom. It didn't take him long to change into his pyjama pants after going into the bathroom. He opened the door a crack just in time to see her slip on his shirt over her thong that somehow wasn't socked with beer. He smiled seeing that he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to lay her on his bed and make love to her. He gave her a moment or two to put the pyjama pants on he gave her but when she didn't he walked in and asked her what was wrong. She turned around and said nothing was wrong she then pulled him close and kissed him. It took him less them a moment to start kissing her back deeper before picking her up and laying her down on his bed braking their kissing to ask her if she wanted to take this farther. She then sat up took off the shirt and then pulled him in between her legs and taking his hand and moving it up her leg before using his hand to slide her underwear to the side so he could feel how wet she already way. He put his head back and rolled his eyes as he slowly began to rub her. She let out a soft moan once he started.

It wasn't long until she was coming just by his touch. After she was done riding out what they both hoped would be her first orgasm of the night he then took his fingers and licked them before taking off his pants and laying her back down and slipping off her underwear and getting on top of her. Soon he legs were wrapped around him as he moved fast and deep inside her. Soon they were both coming fast and hard while screaming each other's names. After getting their breath back he laid down next to her it wasn't long and they were taking a power nap.

2 hours later

she woke up and noticed he was hard so she got on top of him and started riding him. He woke up as soon as she lowered herself onto him he then put his hands on her hips as she went faster. Soon he was holding her hips still while he sends ripple after ripple of his seed deep into her for yet another round of mind-blowing orgasms. After getting their breath back the soon fell asleep for the night.

Morning around 7 am

she was the first one to wake up because of the light shining through with window she couldn't remember what happened after their 3nd round of beers or anything that happened after 25 mins into the movie they had started she sat up and noticed she wasn't wearing clothes she then noticed that he wasn't wearing clothes either. She then shook him awake once he was awake he looked at her and asked her if she could reach the aspirin in the table next to her she did and handed him the bottle but while she was getting it he saw she wasn't wearing clothes he then looked at looked under the blanket and saw he was naked too. After grabbing the bottle he asked her what she remembered from last night. They then sat up and looked at each other for a moment before she finally told him what she remembered she then asked him what he remembered he then told her what he remembered which was the same thing she remembered. After a moment he asked her if she wanted some coffee she then thought about it for a moment before saying sure she would love some so he got up and went to the kitchen and made them some coffee. While he was getting the coffee she decided to get up and try to find her clothes. After finding them and putting them on she walked into the living room.

After seeing she was in the living room he walked over and handed her her coffee and said he will put some pants on as he sent his coffee on the table and walked into his room and put the pyjama pants on. Soon he was coming back into the living room they then sat on the couch and talked for hours before she told him she needed to go home that she was less hungover and she could drive home. He nodded and told her she would call him later he said okay and for her to drive safely.

2 months later

she couldn't believe what she was looking at she couldn't believe there was actually two lines. She just sat there not believing it she then took a deep breath and went and put the test in her bag and went to work. Once she was in her lab she decided to do blood work so she could be double sure that she was before telling anyone included him. So she locked the door and went to take her blood and ran it. While waiting she heard a knock on her door so she went and answered it. It was him he came down with a caff pow for her. He had come down to check on her he had noticed she had been acting odd for the last month or so and he was determined to find out why. After she shut the door after letting him in he noticed she was wearing a wrap on her arm as she had just taken blood. He then walked over to her and gave her a hug before finally asking her what was going on because he was starting to get really worried about her. She then walked over to her bag and stood there for a moment before finally going into her bag and taking out the 3 pack of positive pregnancy tests plus the extra test she took before coming in. she was just about to turn around when her blood test results came in. so she took all four tests over to her desk and went to her computer and read that the blood test came back positive as well she then printed the blood results off and then took all 5 results and walked over to him and said this is why I've been off lately and showing him all 5 of the positive pregnancy results he stood there in shock for a moment just taking everything in

A/n stopping this chapter here what do u think his reaction will be when he finally says something thanks for reading a please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Two Line Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on Two Lines

she couldn't believe what she was looking at she couldn't believe there was actually two lines. She just sat there not believing it she then took a deep breath and went and put the test in her bag and went to work. Once she was in her lab she decided to do blood work so she could be double sure that she was before telling anyone included him. So she locked the door and went to take her blood and ran it. While waiting she heard a knock on her door so she went and answered it. It was him he came down with a caff pow for her. He had come down to check on her he had noticed she had been acting odd for the last month or so and he was determined to find out why. After she shut the door after letting him in he noticed she was wearing a wrap on her arm like she had just taken blood. He then walked over to her and gave her a hug before finally asking her what was going on because he was starting to get really worried about her. She then walked over to her bag and stood there for a moment before finally going into her bag and taking out the 3 pack of positive pregnancy tests plus the extra test she took before coming in. she was just about to turn around when her blood test results came in. so she took all four tests over to her desk and went to her computer and read that the blood test came back positive as well she then printed the blood results off and then took all 5 results and walked over to him and said this is why I've been off lately and showing him all 5 of the positive pregnancy results he stood there in shock for a moment just taking everything in.

Now On Two Lines

After a few moments he finally started freaking out telling her this can't be happening that Gibbs is going to kill them besides he can't be a father, is she really ready to be a mother, he can't drive a minivan he gets an allergic reaction in minivans, he'll be a horrible father . Hearing this made her react by yelling at him telling him to just leave that she needed to be left alone she then walked away from him and into her office. He then sighed and left as she sat down at her desk and began to cry thinking about how he must not want her or their baby with the way her reacted. Little did she know that he was in the elevator crying and thinking the same thing that she didn't want a relationship or their baby. After the elevator doors opened he went to the bathroom and went and splashed water on his face while thinking about everything that just happened with her.

2 days later

she was in the elevator on her way to see Jenny to tell her about the pregnancy because she would need help down in her lab as much as she loved working alone. He looked at her as she walked into Jenny's office wondering what she was thinking because they hadn't spoken since the augment in her walked into Jenny's office seeing that Gibbs was with her She then asked Jenny if they could talk alone. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other before Gibbs asked her if she was ok because he could see the tears forming in her eyes. She then looked at him and told him she was fine that she just needed to talk to Jenny that he didn't need to worry about it. He then said ok and walked over to her and kissed her cheek and before telling her if she wanted to talk he would be there to listen. She nodded and told him thank you and gave him a hug before he left.

After Gibbs left Jenny came around her desk and sat next to her then asks what she needs to talk about. She looked at Jenny and the tears started to fall. Jenny pushed her chair closer and placed her hand on Abby's leg and told her to that whatever was bothering her would be ok. She looked at Jenny and said how...Jenny then asked her calmly what's going on. She then took a deep breath before finally telling Jenny everything. After everything was out in the open Jenny then asked if Gibbs knew to witch Abby shook her head no. Jenny then stood up and so did Abby and they hugged Jenny then told Abby she should tell Gibbs About the pregnancy and that they would go on a search for help for her tomorrow and that if she wanted she could have the rest of the day off but she had to tell Gibbs first. She then asked Jenny if she could be with her when she told Gibbs because she was kinda nervous about what Gibbs will say or do. Jenny then gave her a hug and told her she would call Gibbs back up.

Tony couldn't help but wonder what was going on when Gibbs got the call to go back up to Jenny's office. Once Gibbs was back in Jenny's office he looked at them and then walked over to them. Jenny then went and sat behind her desk and Abby sat down and Gibbs sat next to her. Jenny gave Abby a look like it's ok everything will be fine. She then gave Jenny and understanding nod before turning to Gibbs witch Gibbs noticed but he didn't say anything. She then took a deep breath before letting him everything. Gibbs was both shocked and hurt that she would have kept this from him even if rule 12 was a rule she should have come to him. He then got up and hugged her before telling her everything will be fine and that he would talk to Tony and fix this. She then asked him if she could be there when he did because she wanted to tell Tony somethings he nodded and said he would being Tony down to her lab later. She then said ok thank you and hugged him before going and hugging Jenny and telling her thank you as well.

Later that afternoon

Abby was pacing around as she waited for Gibbs and Tony to arrive. She stopped and took a deep breath as they came walking in. Tony then looked from Gibbs to Abby for a moment before asking what was going on. She then looked at Tony and said he know everything. He then said everything then Gibbs said yes everything now looking at Tony while saying you going to do right by her and this baby and if you don't you will have me to deal with. Tony then looked at him and said that fight was just one big miss understanding he then looked over at Abby before saying Abs I love you more then words can say and I have for a long time I was just in shock about the baby but I do want to be with you and our baby that is if you will let me. She then smiled and said, of course, I want you to be in our baby's life and I love you too she then hugged him. Gibbs then said he was happy for them and that he was glad everything worked out before leaving. After Gibbs left and they were alone he kissed her and place his hand on her belly and this is the best day of my life because I have you and our baby and I love you both more then I could say he then got on his knees and lifted her shirt and kissed her belly and told their baby how much he loved him or her and that he would do anything for them or their mom. She smiled down at him loving how sweet he was being. After a moment or two he took his hands off her belly before looking up at her and saying he knew she said years ago that he would never get married but he was hoping she would change her mind as he pulled out a little blue Tiffany's box out and opened it and asked her to marry him she looked at him in shock for a moment before finally saying yes to him he then put the ring on her finger before getting off his knees and picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review

thanks to smush68 for your help with your last review

yours always

acebear


End file.
